Semiconductor devices such as organic photoelectric conversion devices, organic EL (Electroluminescence) devices, and organic solar cell devices may have, for example, a configuration in which an organic film is sandwiched between a lower electrode (a first electrode) and an upper electrode (a second electrode). Such semiconductor devices may need light transmittance depending on the purpose of use, and for such a purpose, a transparent conductive film, for example, ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) is used as the upper electrode and the lower electrode.
Since transparent conductive materials typified by ITO have a large work function as described in, for example, PTL 1, hole injection into an organic film is likely to occur, thereby causing an increase in a dark current. Therefore, in PTL 1, the work function of the lower electrode is reduced by configuring, as the lower electrode, a laminate configuration of a transparent ITO electrode and a metal thin film to reduce the dark current.